laurencian_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Logos
The Logos (Greek: Λόγος, lit. Word'"), Who is also called The '''Angel of the LORD' (מַלְאַךְ יְהוָה‎, "messenger of Yahweh"), and Yehoshua Messiah/Jesus Christ ('Hebrew - 'ישוע, with vowel pointing יֵשׁוּעַ – ''yēšūă‘.'' Greek - Ἰησοῦς ''Iesous ''in English lit. '''Jesus) is venerated in Laurencian Christianity as the only begotten Son of Yahweh Elohim and the literal and incarnate Word of God. Laurencian doctrine states that the entity that appears in the Hebrew Bible that is named as the "Angel (Messenger) of the LORD" is, in fact, the pre-Virgin birth form of Jesus Christ. Jesus is also called the "Logos" or "Word" of God due to the Gospel of John's opening statement that, "In the beginning was the '''Word', and the Word was with God, and the Word was God" (John 1:1). Appearances Appearances of the Angel of the LORD are recorded in the Hebrew Bible. Most of the time, the Angel speaks in the first-person as if They were God Himself, and other times the Angel identifies Himself as a separate entity from God. * Genesis 16:7–14. The Angel of the LORD appears to Hagar. The angel speaks as God in the first person, and in verse 13 Hagar identifies "the LORD that spake unto her" as "Thou God seest me". * Genesis 22:11–15. The Angel of the LORD appears to Abraham before he can kill Issac and refers to God in the first person. * Exodus 3:2–4. He appears to Moses in a flame in verse 2, and then God speaks to Moses from the flame in verse 4. * Numbers 22:22–38. He confronts Balaam on the road after seeing Balaam harass his donkey and speaks to him as God in the first person. The Angel performs a miracle and causes the donkey to speak, presumably the Angel speaks through the donkey rather than the donkey speaking for itself. In verse 38, Balaam identifies the Angel who spoke to him as delivering the word of God. * Judges 6:11–23. He appears to Gideon, and in verse 22 Gideon fears for his life because he has seen the Angel of the LORD face to face. * Judges 13:3–22. The Angel of the LORD appears to Manoah and his wife and, in verse 16, differentiates himself from God ("And the angel of the Lord said unto Manoah ... if thou wilt offer a burnt offering, thou must offer it unto the Lord. For Manoah knew not that he was an angel of the Lord.") * Zechariah 1:12. The Angel of the LORD pleads with God to have mercy on Jerusalem and the cities of Judah. * Zechariah 3:1-4. The Angel of the LORD contends with Satan over the fate of Joshua the high priest and forgives the sins of Joshua. * Genesis 31:11. The Angel of the LORD calls out to Jacob in a dream and tells him "I AM the God of Bethel". * Exodus 14:19. The Angel of the LORD leads the camp of Israel, and also follows behind them, with the pillar of fire. * Exodus 23:20-21. God says He will send the Angel before the Israelites, and warns them to obey the Angel's voice, and that the Angel "will not pardon transgressions" because the LORD's "name is in him". * 1 Chronicles 21:15. God sent the Angel to destroy Jerusalem, but then told the Angel to withdraw his hand. Other appearances in Laurencian scripture * John 1. John declares that the Logos is a sentient entity that dwelt with God before the events of Genesis and onward. John states that the Word was with and was God, indicating that God may have begotten His Son by some form of division, if possible. * Jubilees 2. The Angel/Malak (Messenger) of Presence manifests before Moses and recites the Genesis narrative of creation to him. Category:Religion Category:Mythology